WHY DOES NATSUME GET THE HAREM?
by Sakura Noroi-chan
Summary: "Natsume do you know what bj stands for?" Taki asked. What happens when Taki asks this question? They all find out something bout Natsume thats what! One-shot! Warnings in story! Also mentions of sex! k I think we good :3


**Hi Ru-chan here~! Warnings: yaoi, boyxboy, ooc(maybe)**

* * *

"Natsume do you know what bj stands for?" Taki asked. "Hah!?" was the unintelligible reply from a group of boys and one girl sitting on the school roof eating lunch. "No one will tell me!" Taki complained. "Bj stands for blow job Taki." Natsume said. "Wait your telling her!?" Nishimura screeched in shock. "oh..." Taki trailed off in thought. "What's a blow job?" Both Taki AND Tanuma asked. "TANUMA TOO!?" Sasada said in disbelief. "Tanuma your really asking? You've been given a Blow Job before." A voice said. "Wait he has?" Kitamoto blinked. "WHO WAS THE CHICK!?" Nishimura exclaimed trying to get answers while they didn't notice Natsume's red face. "And Natsume don't you have a sex tape hidden in your closet?" The voice added. "EHHH!? Natsume/Natsume-kun as gone all the way with a girl!?" They all shouted in surprise except for Tanuma who's face had turned red and he was looking away from everyone. "I SAY AFTER SCHOOL WE GO TO NATSUME'S HOUSE AND WATCH IT!" Suggested Nishimura. "D-Don't I get a say in this?!" Natsume complained. "Nope!" Said Sasada.

-Time Skip brought to you by Natsume in bondage~!-

Natsume sighed as he opened the front door with the others following him inside. "TADIAMA!" He shouted. "Ah! Okaeri Takashi!" Touko replied almost instantly from the kitchen. "Me and my friends are gonna be in my room!" Natsume said. "Alright! I will also be gone for a while since it seems we're out of somethings" She replied while walking out of the kitchen to grab her bag. "I'll be back later ok? Also make sure to lock the door!" She said before hurrying out. Shrugging he went upstairs the other following motioning them to sit on the floor he got out a small tub holding 12 tapes before grabbing one of them and turning the tv on and putting it in. "Natsume-kun...are these all sex tapes?" Sasada said. Natsume blushed. "U-U-Umm...M-M-Most of them..." Natsume stuttered. The tape started and then Natsume instantly out of embarrassment left the room and so did Tanuma. "Why did both leave with blushing faces?" Kitamoto blinked before turning back to the screen.

-TV-

_"D-Do you really wanna tape it?" Natsume said nervously. "Of course I do~ It's gonna be my birthday present~" A MALE voice stated after situating the camera the person then walked over to Natsume crawling on top of him and kissing him gently trailing kisses all over his neck before biting down. "Ah! T-Tanuma!" With a almost feral growl Tanuma almost ripped the clothes off himself and Natsume when they were both bare of anything to restrict themselves from each other Tanuma started a heavy make out session with rolling, pinching and pulling at Natsume's pink and hard nipples. "Oh? your so excited...Takashi..." Tanuma smirked at the moan Natsume gave._

-Real life-

"W-W-With Tanuma?!" Kitamoto said blushing. "oooo! I knew there was something going on between those two!" Sasada stated blushing but her eyes were sparkling. "He said he had more right!?" Taki said going and looking through the tub and found one labeled threesome." OOh! I think this one might be Tanuma, Natsume and someone else!" Taki cheered taking out the current tape just as Tanuma thrusted into Natsume making white ribbons fly from him on the screen and put in the new one.

-TV-

_Tanuma thrusted into Natsume ruthlessly until a fat cat walked in through the window._

-Real Life-

"Is that Natsume's cat!?" Sasada said. Kitamoto and Nishimura were watching the screen intensely with red faces at seeing this side of their best friend.

-TV-

_"Oh? Is Natsume being naughty?" A voice said and the cat jumped onto the bed making Tanuma pull Natsume onto his lap pushing himself as deep as he can while spreading his legs so everything can be seen. "How do you like with him watching you Takashi..." Tanuma said. "N-Nyanko-sensei...S-S-Stop D-Don't L-Look-AH~!" Natsume stuttered before letting out a moan. "Your so dirty Natsume..." A voice said again before white smoke engulfed the fat cat it disappearing to show a long white haired older man with white animal ears and a tail and red markings under both eyes._

-Real Life-

"NATSUME'S CAT JUST TURNED INTO A REALLY HOT GUY!" Sasada shouted at the screen the others in shock also. "does this mean..." Taki trailed off before pouting. "HOW COME NATSUME IS THE ONE WHO GETS A HAREM OF HOT GUYS!?"

* * *

**That's all folks~!**


End file.
